


Waffle House

by Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden



Series: Abby vs the great society [3]
Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden/pseuds/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden
Summary: The friends talk in Waffle House





	Waffle House

Once we got to Waffle House I looked at Leah who looked back at me. 

"Ready?" I asked her squeezing her hand. "No, but with you I'll be" she said smiling.           "God when did you turn so cheesy?" I asked with a laugh. "Shut up!" she said kissing me quickly. We pulled away smiling. "We should go in" I said smiling. "Yeah we probably should!" Leah said smiling. 

We let go of each other's hands and got up smiling. We went into Waffle House and saw Simon, Bram, Nick, Taylor, Nora, Cal, Garrett, Anna,Morgan and unfortunately Martin Addison already there. Once Nick saw us he looked Furious. We went to the table and sat next to Bram and Simon. 

Simon looked amazing so did Bram. I loved Simon's Cap. 

"OMG I Love your Cap!" I said smiling at Simon. "Thank you!" Simon said bowing, sitting down "You're Cap looks gorgeous as well". I smiled. I looked over to Nick who was glaring at Leah. "Can you please stop that?" I asked Nick angrily "look I get it you're angry but it's Graduation day Nick and I'm sorry if Leah and I ruined things for you but I love Leah and one day you're going to have to forgive us cause we're friends Nick and friends forgive each other no matter what.". Nick and Leah both looked at me with wide eyes. "Abby did you just tell the entire table that we're an item?" Leah asked quietly. "Yup that happened" I said taking a deep breath. 

"Are you mad at me?" I asked Leah after a while of silence. Leah shook her head no. 

"How long have you liked Abby Leah?" Nick asked my gorgeous girlfriend. "Ever since she came to Creekwood " Leah said frowning. "Holy shit" Nick said frowning "why didn't you say anything?"." I thought she was Hetero, turns out she's not she's lowkey Bi" Leah said teasing me a little at the end. "That's not a thing Abby " Nick said frowning. "It so is, well ok I guess it's not called lowkey Bi but, I have been doing some research and , I am sexually fluid " I said smiling. "Like Cara Delevigne ?" Simon asked smiling. "Yep" I said smiling. 

"When did you start liking Leah?" Nick asked me. I liked her for a while when I first moved, but I thought she was hetero, so I moved on from her and fell in love with you " I said frowning. "Oh my god you guys could have been together back then, if I hadn't, god Leah seeing Abby and I together must have been horrible for you, I'm sorry!" Nick said frowning. "It was pretty horrible."Leah said frowning "I thought I had buried it deep into the ground when I was never really over Abby Suso.". 

I smiled at Leah and took her hand underneath the table. 

"Ok I'm not understanding what's happening here" Morgan said confused. 

"We're dating " Leah said smiling "I'm really Bi, and Abby is sexually fluid"

Morgan's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god that's so amazing for you guys!" Morgan said smiling at us. 

"Thanks Morgan!" Leah said smiling at Morgan. 

"Hey Leah?" Nick said frowning "I know I might be mad at you and Abby right now but I heard you might be needing a drum kit?" 

"Wait you're really giving me your drum kit?" Leah asked Nick. "Sure you can have it!" Nick said smiling. 

Waffle House wasn't so bad after all. 


End file.
